Marshmallow Kisses Germany X Italy
by Radi0ActiveItaly
Summary: Italy convinces Germany to go camping with him, and Germany starts to enjoy the small get away with his best friend better than he thought. GerIta ( Germany x Italy ) from Hetalia. Filled with yaoi and tons of fluff, this is seriously fluff overload . This is my first fan-fic as well as a one-shot, reviews would be nice to know what i should improve . Enjoy :3


_Germany sat around the small fire, the moon had just rose over the sky and the stars blazed over the night blanket. He turned his head seeing Italy coming back with two large sticks. He handed one to Germany as he went to go grab the large bag of marshmallows. _

_He didn't know how, but the small Italian had convinced Germany to go camping with him. Germany just couldn't say no to his friends sad face. It was the only thing that even __**he **__couldn't defeat. _

_" Germany ~! " Germany raised his head, now out of his train of thought as he saw Italy handing him a marshmallow. " Let's roast some marshmallows now ! Ve~ " The Italian boy smiled to Germany. Germany nodded in agreement as he put the marshmallow on his stick and over the fire. He turned his after waiting for a bit each time, while Italy was frantically waving his trying to make it get warm faster . " Hurry up marshmallow ! " The Italian said not impressed as he continued waving around the marshmallow. _

_Germany couldn't hold back his small laugh seeing his friend in such worry. " Italy you need to hold it over the flames and let it stay there." He said his best trying to be sympathetic. Italy turned to Germany giving a small smile and doing a salute. " Yes captain ~! " He said doing as Germany said. The german gave a little blush as Italy's cuteness as he watched his friend doing what he said. _

_Germany continued twirling his over the fire, he was happy it was almost done as he heard his friend's voice. " Thanks for coming camping with me Germany ." He said with a smile turning to the larger nation._

_Germany smiled with a blush to his friend " Your welcome Italy. It's better than I thought it would be . " The german confessed. And he did mean it. It was nice to be away from the matters of the world, the fighting, the war. He liked it. He really did. His thought was interrupted when he hear Italy give out small scream. Germany shook his head looking to his friend concerned " Italy ! What's wrong ? " he asked looking to his friend who now had tears in his eyes. _

_" My-my ... marsh-marshmallow.. fell into the fire ! " he said as more tears appeared. Germany looked to the fire, seeing the before white ball now black and crisped laying in the fire disappearing before their eyes. Germany's heart gave out a small pain, he hated when Italy was sad or cried, even though he sadly knew he was the cause of most of those times. He stood up walking towards his still crying friend, he sat down beside him placing a hand on his cheek wiping away the hot tears. _

_" It's okay Italy. Do you want mine ? " Germany said with a smile, his hand still wiping away some tears as he held up his marshmallow from the fire. _

_Italy's face instantly lit up as he smiled wide " Really Germany ! You'd give me your marshmallow !? You're the best ~! " Italy said in tears of joy as he wrapped his arms around Germany. Germany's cheek went a little red as his friend embraced him. Italy enjoyed hugs with Germany, he was normally warm and his strong arms made Italy feel like he would always be safe with him._

_Italy ended the hug and Germany handed him his stick with the marshmallow. Italy lit up happy as he took the stick putting the entire marshmallow in his mouth. Germany gave a small chuckle watching his friend. Italy tried to talk as he was eating the large marshmallow " Germsmdj ghis gtheh hsghbesthg !~ " _

_Germany turned to him laughing " What Italy ? I couldn't understand you. " Italy swallowed the marshmallow licking his lips as he looked to his friend. _

_" I said ' Germany is the best ! ' And i also was going to say how - " Italy was cut off as he gave a small yawn. _

_" Someone's tired. "Germany said as he stood up getting rid of the fire, seeing Italy's poor old marshmallow burned to a crisp. Italy yawned again as he wined. " What .. I so.. am not.. " he said as he started to yawn again tired. Germany went over and sat back down beside the sleepy italian. _

_" See Italy let's get you to bed. "_

_" But I don't want to.. go to.. " Italy started saying before he rested his head against Germany's larger shoulder. Germany blushed feeling his friends sudden movement. Italy began to snore cutely as his nose gave small twitches. Germany's blush increased. Italy was just so adorable .He sighed picking up his friend so he was carrying him. Italy cuddled into Germany's chest feeling the warmth he was giving off, a small smile appeared on his face. _

_Germany walked into the tent they were sharing as he placed down the small Italian on his sleeping bag. Italy gave a little wimper as he then started cuddling into the sleeping bag. Germany sat sitting on his sleeping bag that was beside Italy, he stared at his friend imagining what was going through his pasta loving head. Germany chuckled to himself. He leaned down towards his friend who was being unridcously adorable at the moment as he placed a small kiss to his temple, he had to pull back some bangs as he watched Italy stir a little as his eyes opened seeing Germany pulling away. He rubbed his eyes as Germany had a blush on his face still._

_" Germany... why did you.. " _

_" Because I didn't hug you back when you hugged me. So I thought I owed you. " The stronger man said to his friend, the blush still remained on his face. Italy sat up as he smiled. _

_" Germany is so nice ~! " He said happily. As he leaned over to Germany kissing him on the cheek. Germany gave a blush and before he could say a word the Italian smiled to him " Because you gave me your marshmallow ! I owed you something ! " Italy laughed to his friend who was still blushing. _

_Germany just smiled back. Italy was truly the best friend he could ever have. He didn't know what he would do without him. _

_Germany had lied down in his sleeping bag after the kiss he received from Italy. Italy now got closer to Germany snuggling into his friends chest, feeling the warmth of his strong arms, his smell of wurst and his cologne. Italy loved it. _

_Germany blushed again as his face turned even more red. Boy he was blushing a lot tonight. He looked down to the small Italian, he wondered what he would do without him. His best friend had always been there for him. He didn't even know what would have happened if he never found Italy that day in the crate. He still worried each day though about Italy, if he would get captured again, if he would need his shoes tied half way across the world, if he would disappear one day... but seeing the italian so calm and so close made his worries go away. Italy looked up to his friend as he smiled. " I never got to finish my sentence Germany, from when we were at the fire." Germany looked down to his friend who looked back up smiling with a small blush. _

_" Go ahead than Italy. " Germany said as calm as he could looking to his friend. _

_" I was going to say how much i loved you. You're always there for me, and i don't know what i would do without you Germany.. " The smaller male said smiling to his friend._

_Germany blushed again as he felt the smaller nation lean against his chest as he was falling asleep again. Germany let a small smile form on his lips, he wrapped his arm around his friend as he heard him say up. " I love you doitseu. " Germany blushed as he looked down, pulling the smaller nation closer to him feeling his warmth as he smelled the familiar scent of pasta on him._

_" Ich liebe dich Italy. " The words left his mouth before he could think, but he meant every word as he held Italy.. no ..__**his**__ Italy closer. He slowly let his eyes shut as he enjoyed there embrace, loving every moment. Knowing Italy would always be there by his side. Always. _

_" Ich liebe dich Italy. "_


End file.
